


And Because Love Battles

by Sinloi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinloi/pseuds/Sinloi
Summary: I don’t know anything about light, from whereit comes nor where it goes,I only want the light to light up,I do not ask to the nightexplanations,I wait for it and it envelops me- Pablo Nerdua
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	And Because Love Battles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a self-serving scenario I had to write after watching the finale.

Eleanor steps through the door and feels every atom of her entire being scatter in a millisecond. There isn’t any pain. There is only warmth. It is not like human skin being heated by rays of sunlight; nor is it like holding out cold hands over an open flame to chase away the chill. Eleanor feels the warmth but so too she is the warmth. She radiates outwards and inwards at the same time and she illuminates the space around her and fills all of it with light and heat. 

She burns beautifully, brilliantly, brightly; a billion different flames all at the same time. They all spread further and further away from one another, scattering across the vast expanse of the earth. She is each of these flames. She is none of these flames. And yet the tiniest spark of consciousness rests inside all of them. But there is only one small mass of light that contains her truest essence and while the others dissipate and spread across the earth, this one light rises. 

‘Oh,’ she would think if the formulation of thoughts were still possible. She rises and rises until the earth is just a dot in the distance, until humanity is nothing more than a pinprick away. She drifts upwards and upwards. She is a ball of light. She is a star.

Eleanor cannot be considered a singularity and yet there is an awareness of each part of herself. She is no longer a body or a brain or structure of muscles and bone and yet her essence is aware in that distant way that a living human being is aware of the inexorable passage of time, of the way a respiratory system is aware of the oxygen that it takes in. Eleanor is aware of her essence floating upwards.

And she feels each part of herself on earth, sees each part of herself, but it’s like watching a billion television channels at once; not like living the moments as they happen. More so, she is aware of the space with which her essence moves. It is space and it is not space. Eleanor sees and yet does not see all the other lights around her. She has no eyes with which to look but her essence knows that they are there; can feel the heat of them, the way they shine out in the darkness.

‘These are also souls.’ She would think if her functions still resembled the ways in which a human functions. She continues to drift, to float. It is like being in the ocean, almost. It is calming and quiet and she ebbs and flows, moving in an unknown yet instinctual direction until she feels it. There is a tug in the center of her core; something dragging and drawing and carrying her closer. Impossibly, she grows brighter. Her essence expands until she feels like she cannot contain herself like she is too big, too heavy; not quite a solid mass, and yet with the bulk of eternity crushing down upon her.

Then she nudges something and all the weight falls away. She is falling now and flying still. She is enveloped; her own light merging with another. One of two things happens when neutron stars collide: they merge together to form a new, larger neutron star, or they collapse into a black hole. Eleanor grows, every remaining atom merging until she is more than just the essence of herself. She is two essences bleeding and blending and melding into one. 

When Eleanor had a human body, she loved for Chidi to hold her. His arms were strong and warm; not always sure but always constant, like they wouldn’t just give way. Like they would be able to hold her forever. The morning after he stepped through the door, the morning when she woke up alone; Eleanor thought that she would never feel it again. And she doesn’t. Not in the same way. 

Chidi’s light swathes her own, as she, in turn, envelops him. They are cradled and cradling at the same time. Without human bodies, there are no limitations and so Eleanor is holding Chidi as she is being held by him and as she is him as well; all at once. They meld together naturally, like two forces that have always been meant to be a part of one another. 

No. Like two forces that have always decided to be a part of one another. That have always found each other; throughout all of space and time. And together they grow into something larger than themselves; radiating and illuminating the darkness of the universe. 

They are not just two stars. Together, they are a sun. 

And while neither of them has ears with which to hear; some part of them is filled with the sound of the ocean as it crashes against the shore.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. No experience. I just hope this comes out okay.


End file.
